


Letters to Legault

by redlittleowl



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Time Manipulation, headcanons, loosely based on my first playthrough of rekka no ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlittleowl/pseuds/redlittleowl
Summary: How does the tactician deal with being unable to bring someone back?





	Letters to Legault

**Author's Note:**

> part of my blazing sword/rekka no ken/path of radiance/sōen no kiseki fem!tactician/Legault universe (words!! meanings!! unnecessary Japanese titles!!)

Dear Legault-

I know this is odd, but Lyn saw me writing in my tactics journal one day shortly before she became the Lady of Caelin, and she joked that I should write letters to each of the members of our little army, and she'd send them off for me. So I did, and she did, and now here I am again, tactician to an army fighting a war for the good of Elibe.

Sain reminded me the other day of the letter I wrote him, romanticizing everything bad out of it as he is wont to do, and asked if I'd be doing the same thing this time around. I'd completely forgotten about the letters until then, but I figure I'll take it up again as a way to immortalize everyone's time together. After all, the bonds of friendship are the strength of an army.

Sincerely,

_Tevys, your tactician_

~~~

Dear Legault-

Thank you for taking the time to talk to Isadora. She's been rather withdrawn lately, and I’ve been worried about her well-being since we ran into Harken in the Bern Mountains. His betrayal has obviously hit her hard, and I’m still not sure how to breach the issue with her, so I’m glad that she has someone to talk to about this.

Thank you, again,

_Tevys, your tactician_

~~~

Dear Legault-

I’m so glad we found Nino and Jaffar! I hate assuming, so you’ll have to forgive me for doing so, but you must be so happy to have some comrades from your time in the Black Fang. I know you’ve said that the Black Fang has changed ever since Sonia took charge, but I’m sure it will be nice to have some people who were around in the old Black Fang.

It will be nice for Nils to have another person around his age as well, and I can already tell that he and Nino are going to get along wonderfully. I can see that the two of you care for each other like family, and I can definitely understand why—Nino is such a sweet girl!

Happily,

_Tevys, your tactician_

~~~

Legault-

If Nino tries to take another Fire tome to my tactics journal in the middle of the night, it will be your job to do something to ensure that it doesn’t happen again. I don’t think she took me very seriously.

Sleepily,

_Tevys_

~~~

Damn it, Legault!

Please stop trying to get Heath alone in a tent. Hyperion picks up on his master’s moods much too well, and the last time you came on to Heath during night watch, Hyperion nearly ended up ruining Merlinus’s caravan. (Which, coincidentally, is where I had stored my tactics journal for the night. For safekeeping, ironically.)

Sincerely aggravated,

_Tevys, the tactician who may need to buy a backup tactics journal_

~~~

Dear Legault-

Be careful out there. With Ninian dead and Nergal sending forces to besiege Ostia, I have a feeling that something very bad is about to happen.

Worriedly,

_Tevys, your tactician_

~~~

Legault-

I wish—

There are so many things I could have—

Oh Elimine, why did I let you fight?

You weren’t supposed to die. There wasn’t supposed to be a druid with a Silence Staff. Serra got silenced, and Lucius was by the throne with Eliwood and Lyn and couldn’t get to you in time and—

I’m so, so sorry.

Please forgive me.

I’ll try again.

_Restart._

…

~~~

Legault-

Not again.

Nino and Jaffar took care of the druid with the Silence staff, but a sniper had poisoned his arrows and—

The look on Nino’s face broke my heart. I have to do this for her, too. Please forgive me.

I need to try again.

_Restart._

…

~~~

Legault-

Come back.

Please.

Forgive me.

_Restart._

…

~~~

Legault-

No. No, no, no. Why won’t you _come back_?

_Restart._

…

~~~

Legault-

I can’t—

I can’t bring you back.

Oh, Saint Elimine, why can’t I bring you _back_?

I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.

Do the dead still hold on to forgiveness?

_Tevys_

~~~

Dear Legault-

I miss you.

I'm sorry.

It wasn't supposed to turn out this way.

Nino misses you too. She'll call for her Uncle Legault sometimes, in the middle of the night when the nightmares wake her up. Sometimes she calls for Jaffar, though. Calling for him means she dreamed of you.

I tried. I really, truly tried. I reached out my hand to you so many times and stained so many hapless tissues from nosebleeds trying to bring you back, but none of it worked like it was supposed to. The ferry master says you've already been moved on. He says the gods have called you and the gates have closed.

I've never wished someone back so hard. I've been wishing days on the sun and the dirt and the wind, wishing nights on the moon and the shooting stars and the owls, wishing in-betweens and over-unders and inside-outs. You'd think this kind of wishing would _work_ , wouldn't you?

It doesn't. You're still _gone_.

We miss you, Legault.

I miss you.

I'm sorry.

I still love you.

_Tevys_

~~~

Dear Legault-

I saw what they'll say about me.

_"The tactician vanished after the final battle. Bern, Lycia, and Etruria all sought those famed skills, but none ever found the tactician."_

I'm coming home, Legault. Wait for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up about three years ago and then proceeded to completely forget about it. I should work more with this fanon universe, I forgot how much I loved it.


End file.
